


Sidekicks and sex pollens

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow





	1. Chapter 1

Being Poison Ivy's sidekick it wasn't uncommon for you to have to deal with the fellow sidekicks of heroes like Batman. 

The old Robin, now going by Nightwing, and the new Robin had showed up to your bosses greenhouse and Ivy grew bored of the fight so she left you to your own devices to take care of them.

This particular greenhouse was a personal favorite and personal achievement of yours. You sat on a makeshift throne, looking the Bat's sidekicks over... 

There was no denying they were attractive.

"Hello boys... looks like we have a battle of the sidekicks going on, huh?"

And you knew they were attracted to you too. 

Looking down you saw the erections straining against their suits caused by the fact that only a pair of leaves covered your lower half leaving the rest of you in the nude. 

"This'll be much easier if you just give yourself up," Nightwing yelled. 

"What? Do you need some alone time to handle your... Situation?" You teased pointing down to his crotch.

Try as he might, you could see the stoicism behind Nightwing's eyes falter as you mention his "problem."

"That's none of your business!" He answers.

"Don't feel too bad birdbrain. Your junior over there is sporting one too." You comment, pointing to Robin.

"How do you know this isn't residual from the porn I was watching earlier?" Robin quipped thinking he was being smart. 

"Will you shut up," the older man sighed. 

"Why don't we have some fun boys," you grinned, vines growing out behind you and grabbing the two of them.

The two of them let out "manly" yells as the vines capture their arms and legs, suspending them slightly in the air.

You stand, sauntering over to them, hand on your chin.

"What to do... what to do..." You say to yourself letting your free hand brush against each of the sidekicks.

You look to them. "You boys have any ideas? Robin? I mean if your problem was from something you watched earlier... why don't you enlighten me?"

Using a trick Ivy taught you, you kissed his cheek, letting out a pollen which he inhaled. 

Uncontrollably Robin spurted out, "I want to get fucked in the ass so I watch gay porn while I finger myself." 

"Seriously dude," Nightwing groaned.

"Oh Nightwing your buddy here can't be the only one here with some dirty little secrets," you said using the same pollen on the other sidekick. 

"I've always found you really sexy," He shouted wishing he hadn't.

"Well... that trick works better than I thought... Anything else you boys wanna tell me?"

You waited... no response.

"Oh boys... you wound me... " You say, feigning hurt. "Well... I'll tell you what. How 'bout we play a game? Something like 20 questions, hmm? You tell me something you may not want others to hear and mayybe... I'll tell you two some naughty little things... How's that?"

"You start since you already got us to spill our guts," Robin said knowing he was going to like this game more than he'll ever admit. 

"Alright then... I like when my... Partners you could say are under my total control," you smirked, "you're up." 

"I like to be tied up," Robin admitted. 

"Like this?" You said making your vines grip him tighter. 

The moan Robin let out as you tighten the vines was like music to your ears.

"That means nothing..." Robin quickly states.

"Whatever you say Wonder Boy..." You turn your attention to the Nightwing. "Now... what about you? You still haven't said anything... It's only fair." 

"I... I..." Nightwing starts.

"You're a big boy... I'm sure you've got some fantasies in that brain of yours." You say using the vines to bring him closer and whisper in his ear.

"I... wanna kiss you... all over." He relents.

"You first," you grin kissing his jaw making him groan. 

Robin squirmed as much as the vines would allow him wanting to be the one your lips were on as he watched. 

Your hand gripped his cock through his suit while your lips assaulted his neck.

"Oh...fuck..." Nightwing moans, hips moving on his own.

You pull away as he groans. "None of that now..."

"Wait! Come back!"

"Now... should I tell you guys something? Or... Robin? Do you have something you wanna tell me?" 

"I want you to touch me!" Robin exclaims.

You chuckle to yourself, waving your hand and making a vine snake around to be in front of Robin's face.

"Will this suffice?

"I want your hands you asshole," Robin mumbled

"Now thats no way to talk to the man that you want to make you cum so hard you might black out," you smiled reaching into his suit and grasping his hard cock. 

Robin moaned loudly with the first touch of skin to skin contact. 

"What about me?" Nightwing said desperately. 

"Oh don't worry babe i won't forget about you," you said pulling Robins cock out of his suit.

You run your fingers over each of the hard cocks in front of you.

"Well... I'm gonna have so much fun with these... Is that what you want Robin? Nightwing? You guys want me play with you? Tell me what you want."

"Please put your mouth on me," Robin begged. 

"Since you asked so nicely," you smiled taking a long lick up the shaft of his cock. 

Robin's eyes shut tight as you swirl your tongue around the tip. 

Nightwing groaned watching your mouth toy with Robin while your hand stroked him.

You slowly start to bob your head in shallow, short movements, enjoying the moans coming out of Robin's mouth.

"Oh Fuck! Keep going!" Robin moans.

You bobbed your head a few more times, taking notice of the ragged breathing before pulling off of Robin and quickly moving to Nightwing, swallowing the tip.

"But I'm so close," Robin grunts. 

"Not yet bird boy," you wink before taking Nightwings cock back into your mouth. 

Now it's Nightwings turn to become a moaning mess as your lips work his cock. 

You know Robin is desperate to touch himself as his hands squeeze into tight fists between the vines making a show you quite enjoy watching.

You chuckle, vibrations going up the cock in your mouth. Nightwing tries to move his hips to put more of him into your mouth.

You wave barely thinking the thought and a vine wraps itself around his waist. You open your mouth and let the vine pull him away.

"Well boys... this was fun. But now I must make my exit." You give the boys an exaggerated bow. 

"However... I will leave you with one last present."

Two plants each on a table either side of you open to reveal beautiful petals, the centers releasing clouds of pollen, obscuring your form and filling the sidekicks noses.

"Don't go," they both gasp but you were gone. 

The vines release them and they put their cocks back into their suits scrambling around looking for you. 

"Where-where did he go?" Jason stammered. 

"I don't know," Dick said feeling his cock throbbing. 

"What do we do now?" Jason questioned, wincing at how badly he needed to cum.

"Not much we can do now except go home..." Dick says. "Maybe take one of the plants and see what they sprayed us with..."

"I know what I wish I sprayed him with..." Jason says, not missing a beat.

"Come on... lets get home... maybe then these problems will go away."

"But I still gotta cum!" Jason whines

When they arrived home Jason returned to his bedroom not wasting a second to finish what you started with his own hand though he much would have rather it had been your's. 

Dick however tried his best to analyze the pollen they had taken but within fifteen minutes he couldn't help himself from touching his throbbing cock. 

He could hear Jason moaning from his room even all the way down in the cave and Dick's own moans started filling room.

Dick searched Bruce's computer files of logged villains and sidekicks until he found yours. 

"Mistletoe," he moaned staring at your picture as his hand stroked his cock.

Back in Jason's room the current Robin was furiously jacking off, wishing again that his hand was yours or better yet, your mouth. He focused back on the feeling of your tongue running up and down the length before a warm feeling wrapped itself around his cock.

"Oh fuck..." He moaned, cum shooting all over his chest and stomach.

Unknown to Jason, Dick was on the verge of cuming to images of you barely covered by foliage.

Dick came into his hand groaning your name. 

If only they knew that you yourself were busy jerking off in the privacy of your own home to the memory of their cocks in your mouth. 

This was an encounter none of you would forget and you all secretly hoped that you would run into one another again soon.

When you weren't helping Ivy, you did have a life and a day job being a forensic botanist for the GCPD. Right now you were on your lunch break and grabbing a slice or two from your favorite pizza place when in walks in an old friend.

You wave him over, taking notice of the younger guy next to him.

"Hey, Dick. It's Y/N... from the precinct."

"Y/N hey, it's been a while," Dick said shaking your hand. 

"Who's this?" You asked looking to the guy next to him. 

You couldn't quite place it but for some reason he seemed familiar. 

"This is Jason, Jason this is Y/N we used to work together," Dick responded. 

"Nice to meet you Jason, would you guys like to join me for a bite and catch up?"

"Sure, sounds great." Dick answers before going and getting his and Jason's usual.

"So... you and Dick used to work together? Back when he was a detective?" Jason asked and you nodded, "What did you do?"

"I'm a forensic botanist. It's not that interesting. Why don't you tell me about you Jason? How do you know our mutual friend?"

"Uh well we-" Jason stuttered trying to come up with an excuse that didn't involve outing themselves as crime fighting vigilantes but he was saved by Dick returning to the table, "Dick i was just telling Y/N how we met." 

"You see Jason was an underprivileged youth at the new center im working at," Dick said right away, clearly making Jason offended.

"Oh so you're working at a youth center now?  
That's great, everybodys been wondering what you've been up to since you left," you told him.

"Yeah we help keep kids like Jason off the streets and away from drugs," Dick continued. 

You all sat and ate, making small talk here and there, catching up with Dick.

"It was fun catching up with you Dick. Jason, nice to meet you but I gotta get back to the precinct and wrap up some cases. You should stop by, I'm sure the rest of the guys would be happy to see you."

You clear up your area, bid them goodbye and head out, still trying to figure out why Jason seemed familiar.

As you were leaving Jason turned to Dick, "I feel like I know that guy." 

"Well yeah I just introduced you to him," Dick said sarcastically as he popped the last bite of his pizza crust in his mouth. 

"No smartass I feel I know him from somewhere but I can't tell where... Anyways... All we ever gonna talk about what happened last week?" 

"No Jason. We are never going to talk about what happened," Dick spat back, "but I do have a lead on where Mistletoe and Ivy might be going tomorrow night." 

"And where's that?" Jason said confused. 

"Y/N mentioned a big botanist convention a few towns over this weekend." 

"Did he? I kind of zoned out during all that boring science talk," Jason said finishing his own pizza. 

"It sounds like there's gonna be some pretty rare plants there that Ivy and Mistletoe won't be able to resist seeing for themselves."

"Great... so we have to go and watch a bunch of stupid plants..." Jason muttered. He did admit that Dick had a point, rare plants were like drugs to Ivy and her hot sidekick.

What the fuck? Jason thought. Did I just call a bad guy hot? Especially one that...

Jason stopped thinking as he felt his cock stir in his pants.

"Son of a-" He curses.

"What?" Dick asks. "What the hell? What are you thinking about? Actually don't answer that we need to tell Bruce about this lead. Lets go."

After Bruce gave them the go ahead to scope out the convention the two walked around the main floor with the fake badges Alfred had made them. 

Dick was on high alert taking note of which plants were of highest value while Jason was bored out of his mind. 

Dick overheard a pair of botanists mention the genetically engineered one of a kind plant being held in a locked room upstairs only those with VIP badges could get into. 

"We need to go upstairs," Dick told Jason. 

"Great I could use a snack break," Jason said in relief. 

"No you idiot, Ivy and Mistletoe are going to be after this so called one of a kind plant." 

Dick and Jason snuck into the master exhibit but all of the guards were laying the floor passed out. 

Dick leaned down, putting two fingers to one of the guards necks, "he still has a pulse, they must be here already"

"Really? What was your first clue?"

"Just keep an eye out." Dick ordered.

They fanned out, heads on swivels as they worked towards the VIP section, finding more unconscious botanists along the way.

"It's a beautiful plant, Ivy... How long until the bird brigade is gonna show up?"

"Not long... I trust you can handle them?" A female voice said. No doubt obviously Ivy.

"Sure thing."

The sound of shattering glass made the vigilantes rush toward the sounds of your voices only to barge into an empty room.

"Where did they go?" Robin asked.

"It's so good to see you again boys," you said from behind them. 

The duo turned around but you already had vines shooting towards them. 

Nightwing was able to deflect the vine with his staff, Robin however was trapped once more. 

"Not again," he mumbled struggling to break free while Nightwing bolted towards you. 

You and Nightwing fought but in the end you had managed to capture him in another web of vines. 

"I see you two are making me work for it this time," you said sighed.

"What do you and Ivy want with those plants?!" Robin barked.

"Ugh... really? Shop talk? What? Do you think I'm gonna monologue Ivy's plan so you can run and tell the Bat what we plan to do? No... I'm gonna have some more fun."

You snap your fingers and the boys are blasted with another cloud of pollen.

All of a sudden the boys started to feel hot, uncomfortably so.

"What... what did you... do..." Nightwing says between pants, sweat starting to form.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. But I better give us some more privacy."

You reach into a small pouch on your hip, pulling out a few seeds, tossing them around the room, vines sprouting and blocking the exits.

"This time I plan on having my way with you," you said pulling Nightwings pants down exposing his ass. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop," you whispered in his ear as you toyed with his entrance with your fingertips. 

"Don't fucking stop," Nightwing grunted, groaning as you pushed your cock inside him while making direct eye contact with Robin.

"Oh fuck... you're tight... Tell me. Do you like the feeling of my cock in your ass?" You punctuate the sentence by nibbling on Nightwing's ear.

"Yes... yes I do. Oh god. Please keep moving!"

You hum in agreement, licking the shell of his ear as you slowly increase your pace, still keeping eye contact with Robin. You can see something in his eyes... envy.

"You doing okay over there Robin? You enjoy watching me fuck your partner? Or do you wish it was you I had my cock inside of? I remember that dirty little secret you told me the last time we met."

"Please... Fuck me," Robin begged. 

You pulled out of Nightwing, positioning yourself behind Robin and tugging his pants down. 

"What a nice ass you have," you said giving it a firm smack. 

Robin sighed but it turned into a moan when you roughly pushed your cock inside of him. 

“Oh wow! You both feel amazing” you say, thrusting into robin’s ass. “This is the first time anyone’s ever fucked either of you isn't it?”

“Yes.” Both boys moan.

You run your hands around Robin’s front, hands on his chest under his shirt.

You continue to push in and out of Robin, occasionally snapping your hips.

Robin moans in time with your thrusting, slowly becoming more and more undone.

Without even having to touch his cock he was cumming hard while you continued thrusting through his release. 

You could tell Nightwing was just as close to his own climax so you returned your attention to the original sidekick, getting on your knees in front of him and taking his cock in your mouth, tasting the cum already leaking from him.

You hollow out your cheeks and suck on the leaking cock, taking it to the base as it starts to twitch violently, shooting rope after rope of hot cum down your throat.

“Oh shit!” Nightwing moans as you suck every last drop from him. You pull away licking your lips and then go back to Robin lapping up the leftover cum from his sensitive cock.

“Ah! Fuck...”

“Well... that was delicious boys. And impressive. I mean. Boy wonder came without me even touching him. Anything you wanna say? Did you have fun?”

"Best... Night... Ever..." Robin said exhausted from his orgasm. 

"Good to hear, maybe I'll let you cum again if you act like a good boy," you teased. 

"Mistletoe," a deep voice said behind you. 

"Batman," you sighed turning around, "you always have to ruin the fun." 

"What did you do to Nightwing and Robin," he questioned. 

"Nothing that they didn't want me to do," you grinned.

Batman looks over to his sidekicks, still bound in vines, pants around their ankles.

“I’m sure... where’s Ivy and the plant?”

“Look, like I told the bird twins. I’m not telling ya. Now. I got stuff to do and you have other things to deal with. Ta-ta!” 

You throw down more seeds that release another bout of pollen while many vines converge on Batman allowing you to make your escape.

“See you soon boys!” You shout, voice gradually getting quieter.

The Bat would’ve chased after you if he wasn’t worried about Nightwing and Robin... he was thankful there was more pollen left to take and analyze.

"Are you guys alright?" Bruce asked them as they checked on the red marks around their wrists left from the vines. 

"I'm fine, a little embarrassed," Dick grumbled. 

"I'm not that was the best orgasm I've ever had," Jason said proudly making Bruce shake his head in disgust. 

"Let's go back to the cave, maybe I'll be able to find something in this pollen you didn't," Bruce said trying to change the subject. 

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Poison Ivy and Mistletoe," Dick stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by since you last saw Nightwing and Robin yet they were always on your mind and you were on there's too. **  
**

Both boys were fast asleep in their beds, dreams playing in their minds. 

Dreams about you.

Robin’s dreams were pretty straight forward... he’s alone, or at least he thinks he is so he starts to run his hands over his body, thoughts of you on his mind.

He thinks about your lips, he knows how they feel on his body but he wishes so badly that he could feel them on his own. 

His thoughts trail to your chest and he starts tweaking his nipples. 

Gazing lower down your body to your hips and the way they ground against Dick's when he was thrusting into him. 

Then it was to the leaf that covered part of you that felt so good inside of him and his hands were cupping the base of his cock. Robin inhaled sharply as he brushed the head of his cock. When a voice startled him... well your voice.

“Please don’t stop on my account boy wonder.” You chuckle.

Robin turns his head, hands flying to his crotch, for once not bound by vines.

“What the hell?”

This had to be a dream, you couldn't possibly be in his bedroom right now. 

"Keep touching yourself," you ordered him. 

Jason continued to stroke his cock slowly, gulping as he made eye contact with you. 

"Just like that," you said taking a step towards him and Jason stroked faster. 

Getting in his bed you lowered down and kissed his bare chest. 

You started to lay kiss after kiss on his chest, deliberately avoiding his nipples, breath ghosting over them, teasing him until you finally latch onto the left, delighting in the gasp that left his throat as you licked the bud until it was hard. You moved to the other side, giving it the same treatment.

"You're not as mouthy this time... tell me what you want me to do."

You moved your hand down near his ass, fingers tapping near his hole.

"Should I play with this perky ass of yours?

"Oh god yes," he breathed and you smoothly flipped him over palming his firm ass. 

"I bet you'd like my tongue on you wouldn't you, my little bird," you ask. 

"Please," he begged. 

"As you wish," you replied swiping your tongue over his hole making Jason moan so loud the entire manor must have heard him.

"You taste so good, boy wonder." You say before going back down and eating his ass like it was your last mean on earth, tongue pushing past the tight ring.

"Oh god!" Robin moans, hips moving to get some friction on his hard cock. He froze as a hand, delivered a hard smack to his ass.

"Did I say you could move?" You scold, vibrations traveling on his hole.

"n- no." Robin whines.

His thighs shake as you return to working his hole, his breathing ragged. 

Taking him by surprise you retract your tongue but before he could protest your hands were on hips roughly pulling him back into your cock

"Fuck," he moans as your cock fills him to the base. 

"You look so good with your head against your pillow and your ass in the air," you tell him.

Robin breathes heavy, panting.

"Ah.. nothing to say? Too focused on my cock in your ass?" You ask, leaning close to his ear. "Tell me... what do you want me to do? Do you want me to make you mine? want me to fill you up? Or should I make you work for it and have you ride me?"

"Is that a challenge?" Jason said with a hint of snark in his voice. 

"So now you're talking? Okay birdy let's see what you've got," you said pulling out of him. 

You reposition so you're on your back with Jason on top of you, he lowers down onto your cock, easily taking all of you in.

His feet are planted to the mattress giving him the leverage he needs to start slowly bouncing.

You listened to his moans and the slapping of skin as Robin rides you.

“Damn little bird. You’re doing great.” You say as you reach for his bouncing cock. “But I think I want to see you squirm a bit more.”

You pluck a seed off of the leaves near your shoulder and watch as vines sprout from your hand, jumping to Robin’s balls acting as a cock ring.

“You’re not cumming until I say so...”

"You're such a jerk," Jason groans. 

"But you love it," you tease. 

Jason is moving with precision when suddenly a vine whips his ass. 

"Faster," you order and Jason's movements quicken.

He’s an increasingly moaning mess as he impales himself over and over on your cock, his own leaking heavily.

Your breath hitches as you feel your orgasm approaches.

“Keep going and soon enough I’ll make you mine, Robin.” You say

“Please! Please make me yours!” Robin moans.

He's just about to cum when a loud bang comes from his bedroom door. 

"Jason!" 

He wakes from his dream, bolting up from his bed in a cold sweat with a painfully hard erection in his sweats. 

"What the fuck Dick!" He yells. 

"Were you just having a sex dream about Mistletoe?" Dick interrogates. 

"That's none of your damn business," Jason says back. 

"Just answer the damn question," Dick says seriously. 

"Fine yes, i was dreaming about Mistletoes dick in my ass is that what you want to hear?"

"We need to get down to the cave and figure out what the hell is in that pollen?" Dick says dragging Jason out of bed. 

"What why? It's like three in the morning dude."

"Because i had a dream too."

Jason's head snaps to the door, bolting to it and pulls Dick into his room.

"Be kind and rewind Dick."

"You heard me..." Dick says.

"Come on don't be such a prude tell me what your sex dream was about," Jason eggs on while they make their way down to the cave. 

"Not going to happen Jason so stop asking," Dick responds. 

"I know you've got a stick up your ass but we have to talk about this," Jason shouts, "something is going on with this crazy sex pollen and we have to be honest with each other, Robin to Robin."

Dick thinks hard for a minute.

"Fine… but don't tell a soul. I... We..." Dick stammers.

"What? What could you have possibly done that's so bad?!" Jason exclaims.

"He fucked me all over the batmobile okay! And I loved it!"

Dick wishes that he could smack that massive grin of Jason's face as they enter the elevator.

"Wow Dick..."

"So did he fuck you in the seat?"

"Shut up Jason!"

"If you tell anyone i swear I'll-" Dick starts. 

"Don't worry bro your secret is safe with me," Jason chuckles, "so it's not just me that thinks Mistletoe is like... Crazy hot." 

Dick groans and chooses to ignore Jason, looking at the sample of the pollen under the microscope. 

"We're gonna be here all morning aren't we," Jason sighs spinning around in a desk chair. 

"I'm not leaving this cave until I figure out what is making us act like this," Dick states. 

"You think Alfred will get up and make me pancakes?" Jason asks.

"If you're not a brat about it maybe..." Dick says offhand, staring down the microscope.

"Noted..."

\--

Jason did indeed get his pancakes later. However, that was one of the only bits of good news that morning.

Dick had run every test on the pollen and every result offered no answer to the dreams. He punched the table in frustration before rubbing his temples.

"This makes no sense!!"

"Dude... I know this is important but maybe you should take a break." 

On cue, Dick's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Okay... you have a point'

"Did you stop to think about the possibility that maybe what's happening to us isn't an effect of the pollen?" Jason says as Dick finally sits down to eat some food. 

"What else could it be," Dick says with a mouth full of pancake. 

"Hormones," Jason states bluntly. 

"Yeah, pheromones caused by the pollen." 

"No not pheromones just normal, hot-blooded hormones making us horny for a kinky sexy villain." 

"No way," Dick says shaking his head, "no way would I ever get seduced by a villain." 

"I'm sure Bruce said the same thing until he met Selena," Jason retorted. 

"Yeah and look how well that turned out," Dick scoffed.

"True. But there is one big difference. Mistletoe hasn't tried to kill us. He's just toyed with us. I mean if he was gonna kill us he's had ample chances to do so." Jason says.

"I guess..." Dick replies, wondering what you were up to.

\--

Back at your apartment, you watered your houseplants.

"There we go. Nice and quenched." You say to the room. "Hmm... what to do now?" 

You sit in your computer chair and think, mind flashing back to your encounter with Robin and Nightwing and just how great their asses felt around your cock. Then you remembered that you never actually got to cum.

_Such a shame I could finish in either of em. But I gotta be careful... maybe one day._

You think to yourself when you feel your cock stir.

_Hmm, maybe those boys have a similar effect on me as do on them?_

Playing your most recent encounter in your mind your hand mindlessly wanders down to your cock. 

Your hand moves up and down your cock, at the same steady tempo you had been fucking Nightwing at. 

You let your eyes close and mind wander, imagining both boys on either side of you, no longer in your normal clothes.

You gasp as you feel hands on your shoulders and thighs.

This time it's your turn to be tortured.

Robin is kissing your neck while Nightwing is getting on his knees and nipping at your thighs, purposefully avoiding your cock. 

"Just touch me already," you grunt. 

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it," Robin laughs.

"Fuck you...” You hiss.

You moan as Nightwing starts licking your inner thighs, getting as close to your cock as he can without making contact.

“Look Nightwing... he’s already shaking a little...” Robin comments

You moan again as Robin’s hands reach lower and start to toy with your nipples, flicking and twisting the sensitive buds. You’re sure that your neck and thighs are covered in marks at this point as the boys lead you to your bed.

"Now it's your turn," Nightwing said laying you back on your bed and wrapping your legs around his waist. 

He pushes his cock inside, Robin watching intently as Nightwing starts to move his hips. 

"You think you can pull all that shit on us and get away with it," Nightwing says as his thrusts pick up.

You wrap your arms around Nightwing's neck.

"To be honest... yeah I did... Not sure for how long thou-- oh fuck! Do that again!" You shout as he snaps his hips hard.

"With pleasure..."

While Nightwing is busy working his hips Robin has his lips on your cock, sucking as much as he can as your body shakes. 

"You're both pretty good at this for never doing it before," you say groaning when you feel your cock hit the back of Robin's throat. 

"Well, I learned some tricks from you," Nightwing grins hitting particularly deep inside you. 

"And the student becomes the teacher," you say before moaning loudly.

You let your head fall back as wave after wave of pleasure rolls over your body.

At this point, Robin is still slowly working your cock.

Then you got an idea.

"Hey, Robin... I bet you wish you were fucking me right now don't ya?"

You smirk at the brief flash of thought that moved across Robin's face.

"Maybe.." Robin admits.

"Well, I'm sure Nightwing has no problem do you?"

"Not at all," Nightwing smirks. 

The two switch places and Robin eases his cock inside. 

"Oh my god," Robin mutters. 

"Feels good doesn't it," you grin, "now get moving I need to cum."

“Only if I get to finish inside you.” 

“Quit talking and do it, little bird.” 

It doesn’t take much for Robin to start pounding away at your loose hole.

"Eager are we?" You said with a staggered breath. 

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this to someone," Robin said never faltering his hips thrusts. 

"It's my pleasure to be your first," you grunt throwing your head back against the pillow. 

Nightwing takes one of your nipples in his mouth, sucking harshly as he pinches the other.

“Oh fuck!”

“You like that? You like me playing with your nipples?”

The only answer you can offer is a desperate nod. You reach out, pulling Nightwing closer and smashing your lips against his, moaning into the kiss.

Your eyes screw shut in pleasure as his hand grasps your cock, lazily stroking it.

“You don’t look like you can take much more...”

"I'm gonna cum," you mutter. 

"So cum," Nightwing whispers in your ear and Robin snaps his hips in just the right spot and it has you cumming into the sidekick's hand.

Your eyes snap open, leaving the image of Nightwing licking your cum of his hand in your mind.

You take stock of your surroundings and the very obvious stain on your sweats. Had you really cum hands-free from getting fucked by them?

Yes, I did... and I loved it!

You peel off your sweats and shorts, wiping off the excess, not wanting to shower completely just yet. Your stomach lets out a rumble.

Hmm... I am quite peckish. [change line?]

You go into your kitchen and start to heat some water. As your tea is done there's a knocking on the door, your boss on the other side. 

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" You ask as she enters your apartment. 

"We need to talk Y/N," she says bluntly. 

"About what?" You reply confused. 

"The Bat's sidekicks, I've noticed the way you look at them and I don't like it," she states.

You sip your tea. “I have no idea what you’re referring to...”

She narrows her eyes at you. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I’m not. Why don’t you tell me why your so worried?”

"I'm not losing my protege who I've spent this much time training because he fell in love with some annoying law abiding sidekicks." 

"Woah, woah, woah who said anything about love?" You say in protest. 

"Please, i know love and you've caught the bug," she quips. 

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself? I could be saying the same thing about you and Harley..." 

"Zip it."

You hold your hands up in surrender.

“I’m just saying. Would it be so bad if I caught the bug? Not saying I have! But if I did maybe I could take em outta the equation w/o killing. Win-win?”

You pause to sip your tea again. “I know it’s none of my business but don’t pass up on you and Harley... we may be villains but that doesn’t mean we don’t deserve some happiness, boss.”

"I'm hungry, be a dear and go fetch me something to eat," Ivy says plopping down on your couch. 

Surprise surprise, she completely ignored that...

"Will do but when i get back you better not be using my netflix to watch some boring documentary again," you say grabbing your keys and heading for the chinese place around the corner. 

On the way you stumble into Dick once again. 

"Dick, hey good to see you man," you smile. 

"Oh hey Y/N sorry i can't really talk right now," he stammers. 

"Is everything okay?" You ask worried. 

"I really gotta go but I'll uh- I'll text you later alright," he stutters hurrying off.

“Okay...” You say with a raised eyebrow. You look to the restaurant and then back to where you saw Dick head off. You decided to call a friend of yours that works at the place to put in yours and Ivy’s usual before following Dick.

You lost him for a minute before darting down an alley and seeing him near a ladder.

“What are you doing...” 

You watch as he pulls something out of his jacket pocket. You can’t be 100% sure but it looks like a domino mask and a familiar one at that.

_Wait... does that mean that Dick is... oh shit things have gotten complicated_

You return home shortly after with a bag of food in your hands mind whirling trying to process what you just learned. 

You should tell Ivy, she is your boss after all. 

You can't tell Ivy, who knows what she'd do if she knew Nightwings real identity and Dick is your friend, a vigilante apparently but still your friend. 

"Finally, what took you so long," Ivy asks as you toss your keys to the side and hand her the food. 

"Nothing just... The restaurant was packed," you shrug.

She wastes no time digging into her food. While, still reeling from the revelation decide not to tell your boss and mentor.

You start eating when you notice the screen. “Damn it Ivy! Not another docum- ooh wait... sharks. Never mind.”

—

Elsewhere in Gotham, Nightwing rushes over rooftops to meet with Batman and Robin.

"You're late," Bruce scolds. 

"I ran into Y/N on the way here and he held me up," Dick excused. 

"I like that guy," Jason says casually, "We should invite him over to the manner for dinner." 

"Since when do you want to willingly partake in someone else's company?" Dick questions. 

"I don't know there's just something about him," Jason retorts.

“Anyway...” Bruce starts. “Any luck with the pollen analysis? Or why Ivy and Mistletoe would want that plant?”

“Why do they ever want a plant?” Robin interjects.

“No luck Batman. What’s the plan now?”

"Right now we deal with Penguin and his goons and in the morning we go back to the pollen," Bruce starts, "oh and invite your friend to dinner, if Jason likes him then i need to meet him."

The boys just nod before following Bruce to deal with Penguin's goons.

\--

After Ivy left your apartment, you cleaned, wrapped up a few cases and then laid on top of your covers.

_If Dick is Nightwing... oh shit. I had sex with Dick!_

Needless to say, you're still freaked out to the point that you jumped when your phone went off with a text from none other than Dick Grayson.

_Hey! Interested in having dinner tomorrow? Jason's asking._

_What do I do? I can't say no that'll be suspicious but if I go what if I accidentally reveal myself? God Y/N just say something._

"You okay kid," Ivy asks after you've been staring at your phone for far too long. 

"Fine, just fine," you tell her quickly typing out a message. 

_ Sounds great see you then._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day you were working in your lab at the precinct, trudging through the workday. 

What were you gonna do and wear to dinner tonight? Similar thoughts run through the back of your brain so much so that as the end of the day approached you didn't notice Dick walking into your office.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," he says breaking you from your train of thought. 

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to make sure you were still up for tonight," he said walking around your lab. 

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" You joke. 

"Well you are having dinner at Wayne Manor and meeting Bruce Wayne for the first time can be pretty intimidating," he laughs.

You close a case file drawer. "I think I'll be fine. There's not like a dress code for meeting Bruce Wayne is there?"

"No, at least nothing to strict. What you wear to work is fine." Dick replies, looking at your workspace.

"I see your office is still your brand of organized chaos?"

"Yup. And it always will be. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Bruce can never say no to an apple pie," he chuckles. 

"I'll stop by the bakery after work," you declare. 

"Great I should get going to the youth center but I'll see you tonight," he smiled. 

Youth center, sure. 

"Later Grayson," you say and when he leaves you're back to absently staring at your samples.

After the slow work day you grabbed your bag, making a quick stop at a bakery outside your apartment (the abundance of food within walking distance may have played a part in your choice of apartments).

You grabbed the pie, dropped off your bag, did a quick change and started the drive to the manor.

This house is huge what can they possibly do with it all. 

Knocking on the door Bruce is the one to answer. 

"You must be Y/N a pleasure to meet you," he says shaking your hand. 

"The honor is all mine Mr. Wayne," you tell him. 

"Please come in, and call me Bruce," he smiles welcoming you into his (huge) home. 

"Y/N!" Jason says jogging up to you. 

"Good to see you again Jason, hey Dick," you say hugging him hello. 

"Glad you could make it," Dick nods. 

"Alfred said dinner is almost ready, why don't we go to the dining room," Bruce announces.

"Sounds great Mr. Way-" You catch yourself, "I mean. Bruce. I brought this. Didn't feel right to show up empty-handed."

You hand Bruce the pie and swear you saw a hungry glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Y/N, this looks great. "

You follow them to the dining room, again marveling at the size. You're so absorbed in the design of the room you almost fall, Dick grabbing your hand.

"You okay there?" He asks concerned.

"Uh- yeah. Just taking in the room..."

"So Y/N, Dick tells me you work for the GCPD," Bruce says taking a seat at the head of the table. 

"Yes sir, I'm a forensic botanist," you reply taking your own seat as Jason and Dick do the same. 

"That must be fascinating," Bruce adds. 

"It is, but unfortunately we don't get as much credit in solving crimes as the detectives," you joke. 

"Hey I put your name down in every report you ever helped me on," Dick laughs faux offended. 

"And I thank you for that, too bad you're not around at the precinct anymore it's not quite as fun without you." 

"I'm sorry did you just say Dick made something fun?" Jason snickers.

You can tell from the small jolt you saw Jason make that Dick must have kicked him.

“As odd as that may sound. Yes, Jason, Dick did make things fun around the precinct.”

Dinner passes by with quiet conversation and questions from Bruce. As well as questions pertaining to your relationship with Dick from Jason, resulting in smacks on the head and kicks.

When the night comes to an end you bid your farewells, Dick and Jason walking you to your car. 

"I had a great time tonight," you smile. 

"Same here, you should come around more often, you're much cooler than Dick" Jason tells you. 

"Very funny," Dick says punching his shoulder. 

"I should be heading home, I've got an early shift tomorrow," you say getting into your car. 

"Night, drive safe," Dick tells you before you're driving off. 

You look to the two men in your mirror, staring at Jason when the thought occurs to you. 

Wait a second is Jason...

No he can't be. 

Is he?

Your mind again starts running like the energizer bunny on crack as you try and think and process the realization that you fought... and had sex… both real and dream with Dick and Jason.

This means getting them out of the equation is even more important.

That thought made you realize Ivy may have a point... but what the fuck were you supposed to do?

You were freaking out and had no one to turn to. 

Your head felt hazy so you pulled to the side of the road and took some deep breaths to calm down. 

I should tell Dick I know.

No then I'll have to tell him who I really am. 

God Ivy did not prepare me for this.

Since you couldn’t find anyone to talk to about any of this. You hopped into the shower to try and calm yourself down.

It worked part way as you stepped out in just a towel, slightly calmer than when you came home. You laid down not bothering to change, closing your eyes, hoping for an uneventful night.

You had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case...

Much to your despair you spent a restless night trying to keep yourself from having another filthy dream but didn't have much luck. 

Around two in the morning you decided to go for a run to work out some tension.

You dug through your workout clothes and found the best shorts that could hide your boner without being a pain to run in and headed to the local park.

You start your run, headphones blasting your playlist titled “running mix” trying to ignore your ever present, bouncing boner.

God will this thing go away!!

Running down a dimly lit path in the park you see another figure coming your way. 

As the figure gets closer you realize you know them. 

"Dick?" you ask out of breath taking out your headphones, him doing the same, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"I could say the same to you," he chuckles, "I like to run at night when no one else is out." 

"I see, I just couldn't sleep and thought a run could help wear me out," you explain. 

Dick looks down and notices the erection not so hidden by your shorts.

Damn! Y/N is packing...

Dick mentally licks his lips as he thinks about what’s hidden in your shorts.

“I can see why you can’t sleep... need a hand with that?”

"Dick Grayson are you offering me a handjob?" You say only have joking. 

"I mean why not?" He said raising an eyebrow. 

You look around reassuring no one else was around despite it being the middle of the night and pull Dick behind a tree, kissing him hard. 

"You don't know how long I've wanted you," he said in between kisses, running a hand over your shorts. 

"Are you serious?" You groaned as his hand slipped inside your shorts and gripping your cock. 

"Come on Y/N you really didn't know I liked you? You were the only reason I didn't quit the GCPD sooner."

“I- oh god- I had my suspicions... but I thought I was crazy...” You gasp as Dick’s hand moves up and down your shaft. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I... was nervous, if you can believe that...” 

You gasp again as your shorts are roughly pulled down, exposing your cock to the cold air.

“I hope you don’t mind more than a handjob...”

"What else were you thinking?" You grin.

"I want to put my cock inside you," he says turning you around and pushing you against the tree. 

His fingers tease your hole opening you up. 

"Are you ready for me?" He whispers in your ear. 

"I like this side of you Grayson, I'm more than ready," you smirk, biting down on your forearm as he pushes his cock inside. 

You moan into your arm as Dick finds his rhythm, thrusting slowly.

“Damn you feel amazing! Remind me why we haven’t done this before?” Dick asks.

“Cause- cause you never asked... and I figured you were a goody goody cop.”

Dick’s pace slowly increases. You feel his breath on your neck, sending chills down your spine. You yelp as there’s a pressure on your shoulder.

“Would a so called goody goody cop leave that?” You don’t even have to see his face to know Dick is smirking.

"What would Bruce say to you fucking a guy against a tree in the park when you're supposed to be on a run," you teased. 

"What I do on my personal time is none of Bruce's damn business," he says with a particularly hard thrust of his hips. 

He reaches around gripping your cock, stroking fervently. 

“Oh fuck! Guess I struck a nerve there! Why don’t you let me have it?”

“You asked for it!” 

Dick proceeds to fuck you at a fast pace, neither of you giving a damn if anyone here’s you.

You feel your orgasm getting closer and closer, hips moving to add more friction.

“I’m gonna cum! I want you to fill me!” You groan.

Dick thrusts into you a few more times before he cannot hold on any longer. You both moan as you climax, Dick pumping shot after shot inside of you and you shoot all over his hand and the tree before you.

But something pulls Dick from his orgasmic euphoria. It’s your moans... they sound familiar.

Wait... that sounds like... Mistletoe.

But that’s not possible... unless that means that...

As soon as you cum Dick is pulling out of you, sticking his cock back in his shorts. 

"Woah there don't you want me to return the favor?" You say confused. 

"I uh- I gotta go," he says in a panic.

Shit he regrets this.

You watch Dick go into a jog as he starts running home, you didn't know that it was because he now knew your secret too.

You clean yourself up and start to jog back to your place, clenched and in need of a shower.  
—  
Dick makes it back to the manor, dashing up to his room. He can’t even begin to fathom what he’s figured out. You... one of the closest things to a best friend and someone he’s had a crush on. Was- no is Mistletoe.

Half an hour later Jason is bursting into his room.

"The fuck Grayson, I can hear you pacing around in here," Jason says wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

"Jason we need to talk," Dick states. 

"Can't it wait 'till the morning?" Jason grumbles. 

"No it can't. It's about Y/N," 

"What about him?"

"He's Mistletoe."

“Haha. Good joke, Dick.”

“I’m not kidding”

"But we-" 

"I know." 

"We had sex with Y/N!" Jason shouts. 

"Quiet!" Dick says covering Jason's mouth with his hand, "you're gonna wake Bruce and Alfred." 

Jason pushes Dick off of him, "we need to tell Bruce." 

"No," Dick retorts, "Y/N is my friend."

"And a villain," Jason spats. 

"There's gotta be a better way to handle this."

“Well I have no idea what to do. Wait... how did you find out?”

“I just know...”

“How would you have known?”

"I just know Jason!" Dick shouts. 

"Now whose turn it is to stay quiet," Jason relents.

The boys sit on Dick’s bed and try to figure out what to do.

“We could talk about it when we run into him again... it’s bound to happen,” Jason suggests. If he’s being honest he doesn’t wanna hurt you either.

“Maybe.”

\-- 

It isn't for another week until Mistletoe and the Bats sidekicks have another encounter. 

"Why do we keep running in circles," Nightwing asks you. 

"It's all apart of the trade," you tell him.

"It doesn't have to be," Nightwing states.

"And why wouldn't it be," you say as he's using his staff to fight off your vines. 

"Because," he says taking off his mask, "I know it's you Y/N."

You don’t bother to fight back.

“What gave it away?” You ask, your skin changing from the green tone you use when doing Ivy’s work.

“Um...” 

You smile at the red dusting his cheeks.

“What? What was it Dick? Tell me...”

You’re not gonna lie that it's fun playing with him now that you’re standing right in front of him.

Dick remains speechless so you ease up on him. 

"Well I'll tell you how I figured out you were Nightwing." 

"Wait you knew?" Dick says in shock. 

"I sort of followed you that night outside the Chinese place," you admit. 

"You've known for that long and didn't tell me?" He says upset. 

"I was waiting for the right time," you say looking at the ground. 

"And having sex in the park wasn't the right time," Dick shouts. 

"You guys had sex in the park!" Jason yells coming up behind Dick and inserting himself into the conversation.

“Be quiet!!” Dick snaps.

“Go easy on Jason. He’s just a little jealous and shocked.” You say.

“Wait... you knew?” Jason inquiries. 

“Lucky guess”

"So what are we going to do about Ivy and Batman, do we tell them that we know each other's real identities?" Dick questions. 

"I think it's better if we keep this to ourselves," you tell him. 

"What they don't know can't hurt them... Or us," Jason adds, "so like... Is this a truce?"

“I would say so. But I may have to play with you two again if Ivy has to get away...” You say.

The bat boys just nod.

“So what now?” Jason asks.

"You want to get a beer?" You ask. 

"Hell yeah," Jason cheers. 

"You're 19 Jason, let's go get a pizza instead," Dick quips. 

"Fine with me," you reply. 

"A beer would be better with that pizza," Jason sighs.

The three of you leave, changing and heading to the pizza shop, deciding it would be best to talk in your apartment.

“So... are we gonna talk about any of this more or?” You ask, taking a bite.

“What’s there to talk about? Dick asks.

“How about the fact that we’ve all had sex with each other?” Jason adds.

“Kid’s got a point...”

"Well... do you want to stop?" You asked hesitantly. 

Jason and Dick look to each other but Jason is the first to speak. 

"I don't, an orgasm is an orgasm i don't care who it comes from." 

"How romantic," you tease, "what about you Dick?" 

He's silent, staring at his piece of pizza while he contemplates his answer. 

"No," he says softly.

“You okay?” You ask him.

“Yeah... just still processing. I guess. I don’t want it to stop.” Dick answers.

You place a hand on his shoulder.

“Okay. Good. Now... who wants to watch a horror movie!”

\--

It had been 4 months since you, Jason and Dick began this relationship of yours. 

It took Bruce a while to fully understand it all but he grew accustomed to the amount of time you were spending at the manor or more like the number of nights in a row you would sleep over in either of the boys beds.

Right now the three of you were hanging in Dick’s room, cleaning up after having sex as had become the norm you jacked a pair of Jason’s underwear and one of Dick’s hoodies.

You propped yourself on your elbows, legs kicking behind you, waiting for Dick and Jason to get out of their respective showers.

Eventually Dick stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, water dripping down from his wet hair onto his chest. 

"Wow Grayson, you sure you want to go to bed already?"

Dick chuckles and shakes his head.

“Don’t tell me you’re still horny?”

You smile at him.

“Maybe I am? Maybe I’m not. Or maybe I wanna lay here with my squeaky clean boyfriends?”

"Did you call?" Jason says strutting back into the room, shirtless but in sweats. 

Dick laughs and grabs a pair of shorts, putting them on under his towel before tossing it to the side. 

They climb into bed with you, Dick settles easily but as always Jason takes a moment shifting around until he finally finds a comfortable position to sleep in.

“This is always so nice...” You say, putting your nose in the fabric of the hoodie.

“Agreed” Dick and Jason say at the same time. You all laugh a little.

“I cannot believe it’s been four monthes...” Jason points out.

“I know. I still remember the first time we met...”

"Are you getting soft Dick Grayson?" You chuckle. 

"Only for you two," he smiled. 

"Well there's one part of him that's certainly not soft," Jason grinned. 

"Don't ruin the moment Jay," you said playfully slapping his chest.

“Can’t help it if my boyfriends are hot as fuck!” Jason says.

You lay your head on Jason, feeling the vibrations as he laughs.

“Hey Dick... you never told me how you figured out you know who was you know who.” 

“Of course I did...”

"Nope I'm pretty sure you didn't," you replied. 

Dick's cheek turned red from the amount he was blushing. 

"Oh this is gonna be good," Jason said suddenly intrigued.

"Well...” Dick looks to both you and Jason. 

“It was after you and I had sex in that park, Y/N. When you... uh came I realized that you sounded exactly like... Mistletoe.”

"You're joking," you said holding back your laughter. 

"I wish i was," Dick said biting his lip. 

"Can i confess something?" 

"Anything."

"Before I saw you in the alley I did sort of notice that you and Nightwing had quite similar asses," you said slightly embarrassed. 

"Spend a lot of time staring at my ass now do you?" Dick teased.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave,” you say, punctuating the sentence with a smack to Dick’s bubble butt.

Jason was laughing his ass off, clutching his stomach.

"Don't make me kick you out of my bed," Dick huffed. 

"You wouldn't dare," you said pretending to be offended. 

"Watch me," Dick said rolling on top of you and tickling your sides.

“Ah! No no!” You bust out in a fit of giggles. “Jason Help!”

"Don't look at me, you dug yourself into this hole," Jason said rolling over away from the madness. 

Suddenly there was a tapping on the door. 

"Uh come in?" Dick said confused, getting off of you. 

Bruce then came in shyly, avoiding eye contact with any of you clearly knowing what you three had been up to earlier. 

"I know it's late but Dick, Jason, we have some... business to attend to," he explained.

“We’ll be right there.”

You weren’t a fool. You eventually figured out that Bruce was the big ol bat. So the “business” was business of a sort. 

“Go. I’ll be okay. I’m a little beat.” You say, pecking each boy on the cheek.

The boys leave and soon your phone dings.

Ivy: We need to talk, Y/N

Oh boy

\--  
Reluctantly you left Dick's bed and made your way downtown to Ivy's place.

"You wanted to see me?" You asked cautiously. 

"I'm just going to say it, you're distracted Y/N," she said bluntly. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You know I want you to be happy but dating those boyfriends of yours has thrown you off your game," she went on.

“What gives you that idea Ivy? And don’t say it’s because we’ve been losing against the bat. Cause we haven’t done anything much lately.”

“No.”

“Then what do you mean Ivy?”

"I mean I'd hate to have to replace you because you can't keep up with my standards," she said coldly. 

"Are you seriously doing this?" You questioned. 

"Take this as your first and only warning Y/N, I was just fine on my own before you came along and I'll be just fine again if need be."

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham Bruce was having a similar conversation of his with his sidekicks.

The Bat and the Birds were perched (pun intended) on the roof of a skyscraper.

"What's this about, Batman?" Nightwing asks.

"I know who he is." He answers

"What are you talking about?" Robin replies.

"I know that Y/N is Mistletoe."

"That's- that's ridiculous" Jason stutters, "Y/N isn't-"

"I've known for months Jason," Bruce stops him. 

"How?" Dick asks. 

"You don't get to be where I am without being hyper aware of what's going on around me."

"Wait... so you..." Jason starts.

"Yes. But that's besides the point. I don't think it's a good idea for you two to see him any longer."

"Why?" Dick shouts, uncharacteristically. "If you've known for so long... why only tell us now?"

"Because I thought you'd figure out by now that sleeping with the enemy is never a good idea" 

"You're one to talk Bruce or need I remind you about Selina Kyle and Talia Al Ghul," Dick quips back. 

"We're not kids, you can't tell us who we can or can't be with," Jason adds.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Jason," Bruce tells him. 

"Maybe I don't need you looking out for me," Jason states. 

"Y/N isn't Ivy, he still has humanity left in him," Dick quips. 

"Until the day he doesn't," Bruce says bluntly.

"That's not really fair to say that Bruce..." Dick retorts.

"Dick's right. Y/N hasn't done anything to hurt us."

"And who's to say he won't in the future," Bruce goes on. 

"Because he wouldn't do that," Jason shouts. 

"Maybe Bruce is right Jason," Dick says low. 

"You're really siding with Bruce?" Jason gasps. 

"I mean he is a villain," Dick mumbles.

"He's a fucking forensic botanist that Poison Ivy took advantage of," Jason retorts.

“We don’t know that for certain.. or how he came to work for Ivy...”

"Then why don't we just ask him," Jason huffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was lying on his bed, his cock in your mouth as you bobbed your head up and down.

“Fuck that feels good,” he said running his fingers through your hair.

You hollow your cheeks and suck down all the way to the base.  
“Fuck!! How are you so good at that!”

You laugh before pulling off of him. “Glad you like it… now just keep relaxing Jay…”

You climb on top of him, holding onto his dick before easing down on it.  
Jason throws his head back against his pillow, rocking his hips upwards to meet your bounces. Planting your hands on his chest to stay balanced you move in a steady rhythm. He holds onto your waist, moving one hand around to squeeze your ass.

You moan with each bounce and thrust as you repeatedly impale yourself on Jason. You gasp as a hand leaves your ass to slowly stroke your leaking cock, thumb rubbing over the tip.

“Fuck! Please, Jason…”

His hand picks up the pace, stroking quickly until your cumming onto his chest as you ride him through your release.

“Oh shit!” You pant.

“My turn to move and your turn to relax.”

Jason helps lean you back before pounding your hole over and over.  
“Looks like I’m missing all the fun,” you hear Dick’s voice say from the doorway.

“Get over here,” you tell him.  
He strips off his clothes getting in bed kissing you while Jason continues to thrust into you.

“What do you want me to do guys?”

“I want you to sit on my face, Dick!” You say, desperately. “I wanna eat dat ass!”

Dick climbs on top of you, positioning his ass above your face.  
You grab his hips and pull him down, your tongue flicking out to taste him.  
“Oh fuck, Y/N! Your tongue feels awesome!” Dick moans, knees wobbling slightly.

Dick leans forward, smashing his lips against Jason’s. You reach a hand up to stroke Dick’s hard cock, Jason’s thrusts never faltering.  
Dick moans, the feeling of your tongue and hand getting to be too much.  
“I’m- I’m gonna!” Dick moans.

You pull away from his ass. “I want you to cum down my throat, Dick!”

He turns around, pointing his cock down and shooting his load into your mouth.  
Jason moans at the sight and is quickly cumming inside you at the same time.  
You swallow the massive mouthful of cum, small amounts running down your mouth.

“That’s really hot, Y/N.” Dick compliments, wiping the excess off your mouth.  
You moan as Jason pulls out, quickly plugging your full hole and licking up the extra.

Dick wrapped his lips around your cock, between his mouth and Jason’s tongue on you it didn’t take long before you came for the second time that night. You cum harder than last time (if that’s even possible) down Dick’s throat. You pant hard as your back arches and you pass out from the overstimulation

Moments later you’re waking up with the two of them laying next to you.  
Normally Jason and Dick would be cuddling up as close as possible to you but this time there was an apparent space between your bodies.

“Oh… my aching- well everything.” You groan.

You sit up and groan as your back and joints crack and pop.

I need a shower… I’m sure the boys could use some rest.

You slowly try and crawl forward, stopping as you feel the plug in your ass.  
Removing it you make your way to the shower, cleaning off and returning to find both Jason and Dick asleep. Climbing back into bed you do your best not to disturb them getting in between them.

That’s when you notice Jason was still awake.

“You okay Jay?” You ask concerned that he wasn’t taking the opportunity to spoon.

“I’m fine, see you in the morning,” he says, voice low.

Did I do something? You think, laying down and cuddling towards Dick’s warm body.

I hope I didn’t do anything  
—-  
The next morning you wake up alone. You got dressed in work clothes from an emergency set you kept at the manor and headed in for a dreary day at work, last night’s events not helping your mood.

You had sent the boys good morning texts but neither gave you a response.  
The day went by, your worry growing with every passing hour.  
That night you went back to the manor set on getting an answer.

“Alright there’s something going on and one of you is going to tell me what,” you told them.

“Bruce knows Y/N,” Dick stated.

“Oh… so I didn’t do anything? WAIT… he knows??”

“Yes and he doesn’t trust you nor does he think we should see you anymore,” Jason added.

“That’s ridiculous, I would never do anything to hurt either of you,” you retort.

“We know that but he doesn’t, just answer me this Y/N, how did you start working for Ivy?” Dick questions.

“Uh… well… I first met her when I found that greenhouse I first met you guys in. I saw the flowers and couldn’t resist checking it out.” You begin.

You continue the tale and how you pricked your finger on a plant.

*flashback*

“What the hell are you doing in my greenhouse?” A voice calls out startling you.  
You felt a pinch on your finger but didn’t pay much mind.

“Uh sorry I’m Y/N Y/L/N with the GCPD, I noticed these beautiful flowers you have,” you told the woman.

“This is my own personal collection and I don’t appreciate cops snooping around.”

“Oh! I didn’t realize. Well, I’ll be going now.” You say before rushing out of the greenhouse.

“What an odd duck…” Ivy comments on your retreating form before turning back to her latest projects.

It was days later when you returned to the greenhouse.

“Seriously? I thought I made it clear no visitors allowed,” she grunted when you showed up.

“What the hell is going on with me? I come here, I prick my finger on one of your plants and now every succulent I touch grows,” you scramble out.

“Oh my god it worked,” she says excitedly.

“What worked? What did you do to me?” You yell.

“I didn’t do anything. You pricked your finger”

“Well, what the hell is happening to me??” You shout.

“My goal in life is to revive this precious planet after us humans have spent centuries destroying it so I’ve been working on an experimental plant that can help me do that and apparently it’s infectious,” she explains.

“So what does that mean for me?” You ask.

“I’m not entirely sure… What I am sure about is that there’s no ‘cure’. How about you work for me? I can study the effects of the plant on your physiology”

“Who even are you?”

“Ivy, but most people in Gotham know me as poison Ivy”

*end flashback*

“Wait… so you got pricked by a plant and got powers?” Dick asks.

“Yup. exceeded her expectations in some areas”

“How so?” Jason asks.

“Like with the pollen and vine control, ect.”

“So why did you stay with her,” Jason wonders.

“Because these powers were something I couldn’t understand by myself and she was the only one I could talk about it to,” you respond.

“You have us now, you don’t have to work with her anymore,” Jason adds.

“It’s not that easy Jay, we have a bond just like you guys and Bruce, it may not always be easy but Ivy and I have a connection you would never be able to replicate.”

The boys nod, not quite understanding but they have a vague idea.  
“So I have another question. What was up with that pollen you kept blasting us with?” Dick asks.

“Oh, that? Purely for getting you guys horny and dizzy. Or just for cover to escape.” You chuckle. “Made it myself. You two were my test subjects. At least my first human ones.”

“You would never kill anyone right?”

“Of course not, I just do what Ivy tells me to do and I can’t blame her for wanting to make the earth green again though she does hold her own concerns that you guys are distracting me.”

“So what are we gonna do?”

“Screw what our respective bosses say?” You suggest.

“All we need is each other right?” Jason asks.

“All we need is each other,” you say gently kissing both of them.

A few hours later, the three of you are walking through the park near your apartment.

“So is this where you to banged??” Jason asks.

“SHUT IT!” You and Dick say.

There’s a moment of silence before Jason speaks once more.  
“So like… You wanna do it again?”

“You’re insatiable…” You say, ruffling his messy hair.

“I aim to please.”

“Whatcha say, Dick? You up for it? Make the little guy writhe?” You whisper into his ear. “Maybe I should bring the plants back?”

“I’m in the mood for a show,” Dick grins.

You look around before tugging Jason behind a tree, Dick following.

Jason groans when you push him up against the tree, taking the opportunity to slip your tongue in his mouth.

You run your hands over Jason’s body avoiding his crotch, chest, and ass, wanting to prolong the fun.

You take his hands in yours, putting them above him, vines snaking around to wrap around his wrists and ankles. Dick stands back and watches eagerly. Kissing down Jason’s neck he grinds his hips forwards into yours and you can feel his hard cock through his jeans.

“Someone’s enjoying this” You smirk, giving his cock a squeeze.

“He’s not the only one…” DIck adds, palming himself.

You slip your hand down Jason’s pants, teasing the tip of his cock with your fingertips.

Jason moans when you release his cock from his boxers and he feels the cold night air.

“What to do… what to do…” You say to no one.

You quickly get on your knees and take the head into your mouth.

_Just as tasty as ever_

Dick is close by, stroking his own cock watching while Jason’s is in your mouth.

Jason’s eyes screw shut as your tongue swirls around and his hands tangle in your hair.

“Hey, Jason… what do you want?” You ask, moving a vine to trail up his leg.

“I want you to fuck me,” he gasps.

You flick your wrist and the vines flip Jason, presenting his pink hole to you.

“Don’t mind if I do…” You say, diving in between his cheeks.

“Oh fuck!!” Jason gasps.

You contemplate pulling the pollen trick to make Jason heat up and decide to ask Dick.

“Let me have a turn,” Dick says.

He gets to his knees taking his time toying with Jason’s ass.

“I want to try something new,” Jason musters out minutes later.

“And what’s that baby boy,” you say licking the shell of his ear.

“I want you both to fuck me at the same time,” he grunts.

Dick and yourself share a look and then two equally devious smiles.

“Oh really?” Dick starts.

“I think we can oblige that request…. just not out here.”

Jason groans. “Why the fuck not?!”

“cause my apartment is down the road…”

“And you really don’t want to do this without lube,” Dick adds

“Fair point,” Jason nods.

You hurry to your apartment, clothes discarded as soon as you get inside.

Jason positions himself on your bed, ass up in the air while you grab your bottle of lube from the dresser.

“Is that a dildo??” Jason asks, looking over your shoulder.

“Yes, it is. I had to get off _somehow_ before you two showed up.”

You squirt a generous amount onto Jason’s hole and your fingers slowly pushing one finger in.

“Gotta make sure you’re nice and open for us,” you smirk.

“You guys just spent half an hour eating my ass in the park I think I’m ready,” Jason groans.

“Trust me, Jay you don’t want to be impatient with this,” Dick says rubbing down his back to relax him.

“Dick’s right. The ass may stretch but it can still be dangerous. And besides, you love getting your ass played with. Not as much as Grayson… but.” You trail off, starting to scissor the well-lubed hole.

Jason just moans into your movements and touch, ass moving further up.

“I think he’s ready,” you tell Dick.

You line yourself up behind him, slowly inserting your cock and building a steady rhythm to stretch him as much as you can before Dick joins in.

“Hooollyy SHIT!” Jason shouts.

You and Dick stop in your tracks.

“Keep going guys! This feels amazing!!”

“You’re not hurt are you?” You ask worriedly.

“It’s a good sting, a really good sting,” Jason assures you.

You look to Dick who nods and starts moving his hips again, you following after him.

The two of you wait once fully seated inside Jason.

“This feels really nice.” You say, moaning as your dick is rubbed against the warmth of Jason’s hole and Dick’s cock.

“PLEASE move!!” Jason shouts.

The two of you start to thrust with fervor, Jason biting down on the pillow beneath him.

“You take our cocks so good Jay,” you tell him.

Dick kisses you roughly while you continue to fuck Jason.

None of you last long the friction between you all pushing you straight over the edge.

You and Dick moan as you both shoot your cum deep within Jason, filling him.

Jason bites on the pillow, shooting onto the sheets beneath him.

“Oh Fuck!” All of you moan.

You both pull out of Jason and you quickly plug his ass.

Jason turns over onto his back breathing heavily.

“You okay?” You saying running your hand over his chest feeling his heart racing.

“Better than ever,” he smiles widely.

You tap the plug nestled in his ass.

“That’s staying right there till I say otherwise.” You pant, pulling yourself next to them both

“Jeez that was hot,” Dick says.

“So hot,” you agree.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Bruce found out you were Mistletoe and he wasn’t happy that Dick and Jason were still seeing you. 

“He’s a good person Bruce, he’s not Ivy, he’s not penguin and he’s certainly not Joker,” Jason stated. 

“You don’t truly know someone until you’ve seen them at their worst,” Bruce responded. 

“I don’t need to see him at his worst to know he would never hurt us,” Jason went on.

On the other side of town, Ivy was giving you an eerily similar conversation.

“Ivy? I love ya boss. But I can not quantify how much I do not care. I trust them. And if they screw over I can handle it.”

“Just be careful numb skull. I actually enjoy having you around. Tell anyone that and you’re dead.”

“You like me over Harley?” You tease. 

“I don’t like anyone over Harley dear,” she winks, “speaking of i should get going, we have a very hot date planned tonight." 

"Night boss… Have fun with your girl,” you call out. 

“Harley Quinn is no one’s girl,” Ivy laughs as she leaves.

She has as point. Harley is all her own

You lock the doors and shed your pants and shirt for one of Dicks sweatshirts. And nothing else. 

_Maybe I’ll text one of the boys_

You: ‘You up?' 

Jaybird: 'did you just you up me?' 

You: 'can’t handle your own playbook Todd?' 

Jaybird: 'touche’

You: 'I’m bored and wanna cuddle.’

Jaybird: 'why not text Dick?’

You: 'He didn’t answer so you coming or not? Oh and I’m not wearing pants.’

Jaybird: 'I’m on my way’

Twenty minutes later and Jason was at your front door. 

“I see you were telling the truth about the no pants thing,” he laughs taking in the way Dick’s large shirt barely covers you. 

“Would i ever lie to you babe?" 

"Never”

Jason jumps into your arms and you carry him to your bed.

You put on the last episode of a show while Jason strips and puts on your shirt. You lay on his chest and watch the show on screen.

“So how was your day?” You ask

“Bruce is being a prick again,” he sighs. 

“About what?” You ask. 

He hesitates to tell you the truth, not wanting to hurt your feelings. 

“He doesn’t trust you,” Jason says nervously. 

“I don’t need Bruce to trust me Jay, as long as you and Dick trust me that’s all that matters”

“Oh… that’s good.”

“And besides Ivy doesn’t trust you two as far as she could throw you. I told her that if you two fuck up, I’ll handle it.”

“How?” Jason asks.

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Do you ever think about leaving Gotham behind? You, me and Dick just… Running away and starting over somewhere new?” Jason questions. 

“I have and as nice as it would be, none of us could ever leave Gotham behind, it’s part of who we are,” you say rubbing you thumb over his ribs comforting him.

“But isn’t Gotham like a toxic family member? Sometimes you gotta leave it behind to be better and happy?” Jason points out, uncharacteristically.

“Someone’s been raiding my bookshelf. But you have a point… enough of that for now. I just wanna lay with one of the best things in my life.”

“Alright,” Jason says pulling you closer to him. 

Suddenly your phone begins to buzz, you groan not wanting to move but lean over to grab your phone off your bedside table. 

“It’s Dick,” you smile sliding to accept the call, “hello?”

“Hey sorry i just got your texts,” he says out of breath. 

“Patrolling alone again?” You ask. 

“Yeah but it turned out to be a bust." 

"Well Jason is over at my place you want to come join the half naked cuddle session to make you feel better?” You chuckle. 

“I’ll be over soon.”

Dick must’ve sprinted with how fast he gets to your door. That and how out of breath and sweaty his is.

“Hi. Dick, normally love you all sweaty. But uh- you gotta shower.” You say, pulling him inside.

Dick chuckles and pecks your cheek before he strips naked and walks to your bathroom.

“Feel free to join me you two.”

“My shower isn’t that big. Just shower and get your soon to be clean ass over here!!” You shout.

Shortly after a freshly showered Dick is stepping out of the bathroom and climbing into bed next to you. 

“I don’t know a better feeling than being between my two favorite people,” you say snuggling into them both. 

“I love you guys,” Dick says. 

“I love you both,” you say in return. 

You expected Jason to say it back but instead you were met with the sound of him loudly snoring. 

“Guess it’s time to go to sleep,” you laugh. 

“Good night,” Dick says kissing you softly. 

“Night.”

You wake up around 5AM to two very obvious things poking you. Normally, you’d do something but you just lay on Dick’s chest and try to sleep more, praying for an uneventful day.

You seem to get your wish when you wake a few hours later to Jason’s ass peeking out from the blanket, still asleep and Dick reading a book that obviously came from your bookshelf. His free hand slowly moving through your hair. 

“Morning. I made breakfast and put your plate aside.”

“How should we wake the sleeping bird.”

“Let him sleep, he has no issue eating cold food,” Dick says. 

You take a bite and stuff it in your mouth, “can I ask you something?" 

"Anything,” he says taking a sip of his coffee. 

“How do you feel about Bruce not trusting me?” You ask him. 

“It doesn’t bother me as much as Jason, he hasn’t quite learned yet how to ignore Bruce’s intrusive opinions,” he says casually, “does it bother you?" 

"I don’t want it to but I know how important Bruce is to you guys.”

“Thanks. But honestly to me at this point… I couldn’t give less of a shit what Bruce thinks.” Dick says.

“That’s okay… I guess.”

“What about you? With Ivy. I know you think pretty highly of her.”

“Ivy showed me that i could do more for the world than being stuck in a lab all day, she’s my mentor but we don’t agree on everything,” you explain. 

Once again your phone buzzes taking you out of the moment with your boys, this time however it’s Harley calling. 

“That’s weird, Harley never calls me,” you say out loud before picking up, “uh hello?" 

"Y/N? Y/N get your ass to the old oil refinery downtown,” Harley tells you. 

“What? Why?” You say confused. 

“It’s Ivy she’s in trouble,” she responds and the line goes dead. 

“What’s going on?” Jason asks in a haze of waking up. 

“I- I don’t know- I gotta go,” you say stumbling out of bed looking for any clothes you could find.

“Be careful…” Dick says, but you’re already gone.

You get to the Oil refinery, skin changed and the persona of Mistletoes assumed. 

Harley is outside, pacing.

“Harley! What’s going on?”

You take in Harley’s appearance, she’s got cuts all over and covered in sut, the smell of a fire is now filling the air.

“We went in there to destroy some new fracking machine they are building but there was an explosion and I can’t find her anywhere,” she says clearly scared. 

A shadow passes over you two, both looking up to see a sliver a cape fly into the building. 

“Shit it’s the bat! Y/N you gotta go find her!” Harley shouts. 

“I’ll find her I promise,” you say running into the building.

The smoke is thick, dark and burns your eyes. You toss some air filtering seeds down to do what they can.

“Ivy!! Ivy!! Where are you!!”

The only answer you have is an explosion from above you. You jump forward, narrowly avoiding a painful potential death. 

_Damn it! I gotta find her and get out fast… and before Bruce finds her…”_

You scower the refinery, ending up in dead end after dead end..

_“Help”_

That was Ivy’s voice. 

“Ivy!” You shout. 

_ "Y/N"_

You follow the voice and that’s when you see her. 

She’s trapped underneath a fallen beam. 

“Ivy!” You yell again as you run to her.

“Hey kid…” Her voice is weak.

“Don’t talk. Let’s get this off of you and get you back to Harley.

You toss a semicircle of the air filter plants and then summon many vines to lift the beam off of Ivy.

A few more booms ring in the facility. As soon as she’s free you drag her from under, throwing her arm around your shoulder.

“Let’s go. If we die… Harley would bring me back just to kill me.” You joke.

“Ivy what did you do,” a bold voice from above yells. 

“Not now Batman,” you say dragging Ivy along desperate for an exit. 

Bruce jumps down from a riser landing in front of you. 

“I said not now!” You say angrily, sending vines towards him to throw him away from you.

You hear his body crash against a wall and to be honest- you gave zero fucks.

You have a few more vines tear open a metal door, Harley in the distance. You can tell by her body language she’d been crying. 

“Hold on Ivy, almost there.” You tell her. There’s another chain of explosions as you approach Harley.

“Oh thank god!!” Harley cries.

She takes Ivy from you and you pull two vials from your bag, the liquid a slight green glow.

“Here, these will help Ivy get her strengths back. Use one now and the next tomorrow morning. I’ll try and buy some time with the Bat.”

Harley takes the vials and gives you a knowing nod and takes off, carrying Ivy in her arms.

You knew your emotions had gotten the best of you in that moment so you ran back inside to make sure Bruce wasn’t hurt. 

“How could you let her get away after doing this,” Bruce scolds dodging another falling beam as it hits the ground. 

“Do you know what they were going to do with that machine? It would kill the environment!” You shout. 

“This refinery is what keeps Gotham out of poverty and now it’s destroyed,” Bruce retorts. 

“Oh like you care about the people breaking their backs in this place for minimum wage while the rich get richer from their hard work, Wayne industries can keep this entire city out of poverty alone but instead you sit in your high castle only adding to the problem.”

“I do everything i can to help this city,” Bruce says.

“But it’s not enough, it will never be enough, not for Gotham, not for the world,” you stammer, “all Ivy and i want is to save the environment from those who are killing it like this refinery." 

"There’s gotta be a better way-" 

Before Bruce could finish his sentence a loud crack came from the ceiling, another beam engulfed in flames heading straight for Bruce.

You stretch your arms and have vines pull you and Bruce towards the door, an explosion rocketing you both outside.

You hit the ground and roll with a thud, ears ringing. You clutch your head and look for Bruce amidst the debris. 

You find him a good ten feet to your left, slowly rising.

“You-you saved me…” He says.

“Don’t be surprised… I may not like that you don’t trust me. But I know how important you are to this city and to Jason and Dick. Plus, I’m not a monster.”

You toss a pollen pod at him and use the cloud to escape.

It’s a few days later, you haven’t talked to Dick or Jason about what happened, you don’t know how. 

You’re sitting in your lab, studying samples from a crime scene when there’s a knock at your door.

"Come in,” you shout across the room. 

When the door opens you turn around and it’s Bruce. 

“What are you doing here?” You say surprised. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said and i have an offer for you,” he says walking towards you. 

“What kind of offer?" 

"I want you to come work for Wayne Industries." 

You sit there speechless. 

"You were right, Wayne Industries can do a lot more not only for Gotham but for the world than what we are currently doing so I want to create a new initiative within the company to fight the damages done to our environment and I want you to lead the department,” he explains.

You fully turn to face Bruce, eyebrow raised.

“What’s the catch?”

“No catch. I promise. You’d be in control of the department. I’d also like to offer you a room in the Manor and apologize for not trusting you. You saved my life yesterday.”

“I can’t just up and leave my job here.”

“Actually you can. I’ve had Alfred prep recruitment papers. All you need to do is sign.”

“Have you told Dick and Jason?” You ask. 

“No i didn’t want to get their hopes up in case you decline,” he tells you. 

“And how am I supposed to tell Ivy?" 

"As long as you don’t tell Ivy who I really am she won’t know you’re working for the enemy just the richest man in Gotham,” he chuckled. 

“And she would be pretty happy to see me lead my own initiative,” you say considering your options, “I’m in.”

“Glad to hear it. What about the room at the Manor? I’d be more than happy to pay for any and all moving expenses.” Bruce supplies.

“I’ll take it. And would it be alright if I told Dick and Jason? And we could start packing my place

“I’m sure they would rather hear from you than me,” he smiles, “well I’ll let you get back to work." 

"I gotta call the boys,” you tell yourself when he leaves.


	6. Epilogue

_ **1 year later** _

You came home from a long day of work at Wayne industries finishing up your research report you would be presenting to Bruce tomorrow on how to bring more clean energy to Gotham.

Dick and Jason had barely beat you home, changing out of their suits from patrol and Jason complaining about how hungry he was.

“Dude I am starving!!!” Jason says, flopping onto your bed. “Hey… where’s Y/N?”

Dick walks in wearing one of your shirts. “He said he was running to get donuts.”

The boys hear a door shut. “Guys? Hello? I come bearing donuts!!”

“Thank god,” Jason says, grabbing the entire box from your hands.

“Hey, those are for all of us!” Dick says fighting Jason for the donuts.

“Alright boys calm down there’s enough for everyone,” you laugh.

“How was work?” Jason says stuffing his face with his first of many donuts.

“Not too bad… Just agonizing cause we’re wrapping up reports for our clean energy project for Bruce…” You say, chomping down on a jelly donut.

“How bout you guys? Love ya but y’all kinda stink…”

“You love it when we smell a little,” Jason says.

“I need a good night’s sleep before my presentation and I’m not gonna get that with you two stinking up the bed,” you tease, “how was patrol?”

“Same old same old,” Jason shrugs.

“Penguin is back at his games so we had to teach him a little lesson,” Dick adds.

“Fun… well, I need to shower. Don’t stink up my bed!” You shout and walk into your bathroom.

“No promises!” Jason shouts back.

In the last year, you and the boys had officially moved in together but you agreed on having your own rooms in the apartment to give you your own space when needed.

Finding a balance between the three of you in one home took some time but you eventually made it work.

You for the most part had retired from your late-night activities because of your job.

However, you still had so much sexy fun with the boys after you all came home. The bathroom was big enough for all three of you to fuck in. Jason’s request of course.

Ivy wasn’t thrilled when you told her you needed some time off, she knew you always had her back when needed but missed having her right-hand man by her side and knowing the good you were doing at Wayne Industries made it easier for her to accept.

You still meet with her at her place or Harley’s. And sometimes you’ll assume the persona of Mistletoe and patrol to keep up appearances. If you run into the boys you’re bound to use pollen and fool around.

Which really means leaving them tied up and full or insanely horny

Bruce has started to enjoy your company more now that you’ve semi hung up the mantle of Mistletoe and takes any chance he gets to reaffirm that you are doing much more good working for him than Ivy which can be annoying sometimes but you know he doesn’t mean it as maliciously as it comes out.

And Jason takes every opportunity to come see you in your lab for work sex to make Bruce mad.

You’re glad you have a very private lab. Jason will mess up your desk but at least offer to clean up. He undoubtedly leaves with a full ass

You’ve become close with Lucius Fox and in sorts he’s now mentoring you.

While he and Dick are friends Jason is not quite yet on his good side because he knows exactly what you two do in your lab.

You’re just happy you guys haven’t been walked in on. Lucius does enjoy your ideas and takes an interest in the applications of your abilities.

Your life has changed in various ways in such little time and you wouldn’t change it.


End file.
